


Candy Falls

by Mincci



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adventure Time AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Ballroom Dancing, Based on the Adventure Time episode Fionna and Cake, Bill has gray skin, Bill is Marshall Lee, Bill is a vampire king, Bill is having none of that, BillDip, Cute, Dipper has pink gumball hair, Dipper is 18, Dipper is Prince Gumball, Dipper is a pink gum prince basically, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jeff is the Ice King, Jeff kidnaps Dipper, Kidnapping, M/M, Mabel is Fionna, Minor Violence, Small mentions of blood, So is Bill, Sweet, and tries to force a marriage, cross dressing, dipper wears a dress, kisses and hugs, major fluff, strong language used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mincci/pseuds/Mincci
Summary: A Gravity Falls and Adventure Time crossover au featuring Dipper as Prince Gumball, Bill Cipher as Marshall Lee, and Mabel as Fionna the Human. Loosely based on the episode "Fionna and Cake".
It's almost time for the Biennial Gumball Ball in the Candy Falls Kingdom and nearly everything is complete. Dipper, the candy prince, had been working hard recently in order to ensure that the ball would be a perfect success. After all, the young prince had been looking forward to dancing the night away with his vampire boyfriend, Bill, all week.
Unfortunately for him, new complications arise in the form of an awkward ice gnome king named Jeff, who is rather persistent in making the gumball prince his new queen. Now with just limited time before the ball begins, Bill must save Dipper before time runs out.





	1. Party Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally planned to be a one-shot, however the story ended up being a lot longer than expected, so I'm going to split them up into three chapters. 
> 
> Enjoy everyone!
> 
> Disclaimer: Gravity Falls and characters belong to Alex Hirsch. Adventure time and characters belong to Pendleton Ward.

A soft snore echoed against the walls of Dipper's room as the young candy prince slumbered peacefully. Sunlight peaked through his pink curtains, causing the prince to shift and turn in his sleep. His bubblegum pink hair was a mess, soft curls resting against his pale salmon colored cheek, indicating a well deserved rest. It was a rare occasion when the ruler of the Candy Falls Kingdom slept in, as the boy was often busy in his lab, researching for ways to further ensure the safety of his people, while also gaining a higher understanding of the world around him. 

The prince's devotion for his loyal subjects and studies was strong, which often resulted in the prince being malnourished. The boy tended to put his science first before proper food and sleep, much to everyone's concern. Thankfully, however, today was the day where the prince could finally take a break from his work. After all, the Biennial Gumball Ball was tonight. It was a dance held in honor, to celebrate the peace and success of the Candy Falls Kingdom. 

Dipper had worked hard the previous days in hopes of guaranteeing that the ball would be to perfection, sending out invitations, gathering enough refreshments, and obtaining proper decorations. Nearly everything was complete. All that was left to be done was to set everything together for tonight, but for now the bubblegum prince could sleep in for once. 

Or so he thought. The sound of shuffling, someone entering his bedroom, barely registered in the young prince's unconscious mind. He took no notice to the shadowed figure approaching his bed. A clawed hand reached over to him, resting on his cheek as a thumb gently stroked the area underneath his eye. It was a soothing action, as if meant to rub away the bags under Dipper's eyes. He found himself leaning into the touch.

"Pine tree," A soft voice cooed in the shell of his ear, causing the sleeping boy to stir slightly. "Wake up, sugar gum." 

Heavy eyelids blinked open as the prince slowly came to. Dipper let out a yawn before he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Mm, Bill?" Chocolate brown and candy pink mixed colored orbs gazed over at the vampire king, who had snuck into his bedroom again. Once, Bill's constant trespassing would startle the boy so badly that he would call upon his banana guards until the vampire calmed him down, ensuring that he meant no harm. It took a while, but eventually Dipper had grown used to Bill's sneaking habits.

"Yep, it's just me." Bill gave a soft smile and kissed the prince's rosy cheeks. "How's my favorite little gumball doing?"

"I was fine before you woke me up." Dipper chuckled, eyeing the vampire king carefully. Bill looked nice today, Dipper thought. His clothing consisted of a white long sleeved, button-up dress shirt, black slacks, and a pair of gloves. The outfit complimented his pale gray skin perfectly. His blonde hair was styled so that half of it covered his right eye, while the rest was combed back neatly behind his ear. On top sat a large sun hat, meant to protect the vampire from the harsh sun. 

With that thought in mind, Dipper was suddenly reminded of Bill's sleeping patterns. Normally the blonde would be asleep during this time, and not awaken until the sun began to set. 

"Come to think of it, you're up later than I thought you'd be." It wasn't often that Bill would visit Dipper during the day time, but today seemed to be a special case.

"Well Mabel told me yesterday about how hard you've been working lately and I thought I'd be nice and bless you with my presence. You know, since I'm so relaxing and all." Bill smirked playfully at him, placing his hands on his lover's cheeks and squishing them together until the prince swatted his hands away.

Dipper had to resist the temptation to roll his eyes at Bill's self-proclaimed loose personality. "Bill, we both know that you're anything but calm." When Bill opened his mouth to protest, Dipper continued speaking, looking at him with an unimpressed stare."Do I need to remind you of how you went on a rampage last week, scaring the people of the Candy Falls Kingdom for fun?"

Well shit, Bill thought. Dipper had a point there. "Aw come on, sugar gum. That was hilarious!"

"Whatever you say, Bill." Dipper chuckled and got out of bed. "Hey, you're still coming to my Biennial Gumball Ball tonight, right?" The prince asked as he idly walked towards his wardrobe and pulled out his favorite hot pink t-shirt, magenta colored hoodie, and matching shorts. 

"Course I am, Pine tree. You don't expect me to miss out on the opportunity to dance with my boyfriend, do you?" Bill floated towards the candy prince to peer over the man's shoulders. "Oh honey, no. You can't wear something so casual to a party. Do I have to pick out your outfit again?"

The candy prince let out an undignified yelp when Bill shifted closer towards him. "N-no! Please, no." He shuffled his feet a bit. The last time he let Bill pick his clothes for him, Dipper had nearly died of humiliation. For some reason, the vampire king thought it would be amusing to see the prince wear a lovely pink dress that day. It was a memory that he wanted so desperately to forget. Dipper tried his best to avoid the vampire's gaze as a blush began to form on his cheeks at the thought, painting his already rosy cheeks an even darker shade of pink. "I'm not wearing this for the ball. It isn't until tonight, you idiot. I just don't want to get my clothes dirty while I'm getting everything ready."

"Hm, what a shame. I rather like picking out your clothes. You looked so cute that one time."

"Oh my God, Bill please. Just..just get out so I can get dressed. I'll meet you outside." Dipper groaned in pure embarrassment. He could not believe Bill had the nerve to bring that up again, he knew how much he hated talking about it! 

"You're no fun, sugar gum." Bill waved a dismissive hand as he flew over towards the door. "I'll wait for you outside then, your majesty." He teases out the last word, bowing mockingly at the prince and laughing when Dipper only shooed him out quicker in response.

Once the king was out of sight, Dipper sighed in relief. He loved Bill, he really did, but he had to admit that the vampire could be too much sometimes. The prince shook his head of those thoughts and locked the door. There was no way he was allowing Bill the pleasure of sneaking into his room again. 

He then proceeded to change his clothes, pulling off the rock shirt Bill had once given him, and putting on his shirt, hoodie, and shorts. He didn't bother to brush his hair thoroughly, instead choosing to wear his famous pink pine tree baseball cap. After a quick glance in the mirror to make sure that he looked alright, Dipper put on his glasses and headed outside. 

The sight that greeted him only made the prince sigh in frustration. Right in front of his room, he could see Bill lifting up his butler, Tad Strange, and attempting to suck the red color out of him. Instead of being scared, like any normal person, his butler merely flicked the vampire's nose in response, causing Bill to hiss in irritation.

"Bill! For Glob's sake, put Tad down!" Dipper groaned and ran over the two, forcibly pulling Tad out of his boyfriend's arms. "How many times do I have to tell you not to feed off of my candy people?" He rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation before looking over at his servant. "Sorry about him, Tad."

Tad merely shrugged in response, before walking away and continuing his duties. He was a strange man. Dipper often wondered why he always seemed so mysterious, but he was as loyal as could be. His attention shifted back over to the guilty vampire next to him. "Well?" 

"But Pine tree, I'm starving." Bill whined, crossing his arms as though he were peeved at the prince for interrupting his snack. Though the silly little smile on his face said otherwise.

"I don't know how I put up with you, Bill." Dipper rolled his eyes. He knew how the vampire could get when he was hungry. While he would never actually harm anyone, he did tend to get a bit rough if he went too long without feeding. Which is why Dipper had to do something about it. Bill was impatient, that he knew. He could get him something to eat but for now he had to find something for him to snack off of until then.  
Reaching up and pulling out a small wad of gum from his hair, Dipper placed it into Bill's hands. He didn't mind giving up a little bit of it for him, his hair grew back rather quickly anyways. The benefits of being made out of candy. "Will this do?" To his delight, Bill perked up at his offer.

"Are you giving me your hair, sugar gum?" 

"Only so I don't have to deal with you whining until we can get you something proper to eat."

"You're so thoughtful." Bill snickered before putting the gum close to his mouth. His fangs elongated from hunger before biting into the gummy hair and sucking the pink right out of it, turning it to into a more dull shade of its original color.

Dipper watched in awe at how Bill could suck the color out of anything red. He'd seen Bill eat thousands of times, yet he always found himself interested in the process. It was fascinating, truly, that Bill preferred color rather than blood itself. That was something he was grateful for. Underneath the whole tough boy act, Bill was actually a sweetheart. When he wasn't being an overly-cocky ass, that is. "Yeah, yeah. Are you coming or should I leave you to make out with my hair?" He teased. It was a bit odd, now that he thought of it, that Bill had in a sense, fed from his hair. 

"Pfft, whatever, your highness." Once his "snack" was out of color for him to eat, the vampire shoved it in his pocket to keep later. "So, where are we heading off to?"

As the two walked down the hallways of Dipper's castle, they could see the many servants swarming around in order to finish preparations for tonight. Out of the corner of his eye, Bill could make out one of the banana guards looking at him with caution, motioning their small fingers from their eyes to his, indicating that they were watching him. Bill stuck out his tongue at them in response, pulling down the area beneath his eye in a mocking manner.

"To the castle's entrance, where most of the party will take place. We only have a few more hours, so I need to set up the refreshments and put up decorations." Dipper's words shook the vampire king out of his thoughts, as his attention fell back on the gumball prince.

"Lame. Can't you leave that to your servants or something?"

"I could, but what kind of ruler would I be if I didn't help out? Besides, most of them are busy either guarding the kingdom, cleaning, or baking the snacks. I'm a little short-handed so I need to take care of it." 

Dipper paused in their walk and glanced over at the blonde, noting how Bill was staring at him with boredom. He sighed, "Come on Bill. Please? It'd mean a lot to me to have your help."

"I guess. If it'll make my sugar gum happy, then why not?" Bill smirked, taking Dipper's cap off and ruffling his hair. 

"You're such a jerk, Bill." Dipper rolled his eyes and snatched his hat back from Bill's hands. He placed a soft kiss on Bill's cheeks in gratitude, causing the prince to beam a smile at him when he saw Bill's cheeks flush a faint blue color. 

"Just tell me what to do, Pine tree."

\-----------------------

It had taken the two lovers a while to get everything set up. Even now, they still had a little bit left to do despite having worked for hours. The sun was currently high up in the sky with it now being midday rather than the early morning. Dipper wasn't lying when he said that he was short handed, as they ended up being the only two in charge of the decorations. 

Bill's eyes wandered over the castle's entryway and let out a small whistle in amusement. They did a good job though. Against the castle's walls sat various chairs for people to sit in if they got tired. Thankfully, the chairs were organized in a way that wouldn't limit the walking space for the kingdom's citizens.

Near the great doors was a long table covered in a green cloth. On top rested various bowls of snacks and punch for the guests to partake in. Dipper had allowed Bill to eat some of it early, seeing as how the vampire was already hungry and they had more than enough refreshments for everyone, much to Bill's delight.

Colorful streamers swirled around the ceiling with matching balloons to accompany it. To Bill, the party seemed like it would be a bit too tame for his personal liking, but he knew his little gumball well. Dipper wasn't very fond of parties to begin with, and tended to panic if the crowd could get too wild. That's why he preferred calm gatherings and organized events over disorderly ones. 

"So what's next, Pine tree?"

"You know Bill, I know you call me Pine tree because of my hat, but don't you think it's a bit weird to call a gumball prince 'Pine tree'?" Dipper chuckled as his hands searched through a bowl of jelly kinders. "I need to put these up on the ceiling and then we'll be done. Mind helping out one last time?" 

"Of course it's weird, but you know me, I'm all about weird! I come from the Nightosphere after all, but yeah I can help you out." Bill nodded and floated closer to the pink prince. His hands grab at a colorful star-shaped candy man that looked at him, attempting to speak but its voice came out as nothing more than little babbles. "Speaking of weird, what the heck are these?"

"Jelly Kinders. They are used as decorations for my Biennial Gumball Ball." 

"Crazy," Bill hums, turning the little candy person in his hands and looking over it. They felt gooey to touch, but yet they held together firmly. Without another word, Bill flew over to the castle's ceiling and began to put the jelly kinders in place. 

The two had gotten into a rhythm, as though attempting to turn it into a game or competition. Since Dipper couldn't fly around like Bill could, he made the process quicker by tossing up the little kinders towards Bill, watching the vampire attempt to catch each one and place them on the ceiling before Dipper threw the next one.

"Hey Pine tree, who's all coming tonight anyways?" Bill asked as his hands reached out to grip at another kinder that was tossed up.

"Everyone in the Candy Falls Kingdom, you, and I need to invite Mabel too. Pacifica will probably invite herself too, as she always does."

"Doesn't she live in the woods now or something?"

"I guess." Dipper shrugged before throwing another jelly kinder towards Bill. "Mabel said she started living on her own after a fight she had with her parents in Lumpy Space."

"I wonder how that's working out for her." Bill let out a soft laugh at the thought of the blonde princess facing the harsh reality of the world. When Dipper hurled another candy kinder his way, Bill caught it with ease before latching it onto the ceiling. Looking up, Bill could see that just about now, the entire ceiling was completely covered in them, leaving barely any room for more. "How's this, Pine tree?"

"That looks good Bill." Dipper called out to him, nodding his head in approval. "I think that's good enough, don't you think? We should be all set now." The sudden sound of his name being echoed across the room caused Dipper to turn his head back, his eyes widened as three of his banana guards rushed towards him with their spears in hand.

"Prince! We have trouble!" 

The news of possible danger brought Dipper's leadership instincts to take over. "What's wrong?" His fist clenched as the tone of his voice grew more serious. Bill watched the scene below him with a raised brow, before floating over to stand next to his lover.

"Outside! It's hailing badly, and there's a bunch of dark clouds swirling around the kingdom!" 

Dipper glanced over to Bill, who nodded his head in confirmation, as if knowing what the other was thinking. A determined look showed in Dipper's chocolate pink eyes in response and looked over at the banana guards. "We'll check it out. I want you to get all of the candy people to safety, now."

"Yes, your highness!" 

With that, the candy prince and the vampire king left his servants to their duty and rushed outside of the castle's halls to check the stability of the Candy Falls Kingdom. The gumball prince's eyes widened as a group of five gnomes appeared on his doorstep, all stacked on top of each other to make them appear taller. The one at the very top, dressed in blue robes with a long white beard, and a golden pointed hat looked at Dipper. Sweat dripped down the gnome's face as he nervously waved a hand at Dipper.

"Hello there!"

Dipper's eye twitched at the weirdness of it all, looking over at Bill in hopes of seeing if the vampire had any clue as to what this was. The blonde merely glanced back at him with as much confusion as his own, and shrugged. "Um....hello?"

The apparent bewildered look on the two's faces brought the leader gnome to clap his hands. "Oh right, how silly of me. Okay, um, I'll explain. So...we're gnomes, first off."

"I can see that." Dipper raised a brow and crossed his arms.

"Of course, I'll just get to the point. So..I'm Jeff, the Ice Gnome, ruler of my fellow gnomes and the Ice Kingdom. Could you tell us, are you Prince Dipper of the Candy Falls Kingdom?"

Before Dipper could even open his mouth to respond, Bill stepped in front of him protectively, clearly agitated with the gnomes. "That depends. Why do you ask?" 

"Well, boy this is awkward." Jeff chuckled nervously, "Long story short, I've been looking for a new queen to help me rule alongside my fellow gnomes!"

That certainly was interesting, to say the least. Dipper placed his hand on Bill's shoulders and gave him a reassuring pat before moving from behind him. "I am the prince, but why do you want to know? I'm afraid I am clueless on how to exactly help your predicament."

"Oh that's wonderful!" Jeff sighed in relief, grateful that they had successfully found the person they were so desperately searching for. "There is a way you can help us! Would you by any chance be willing to join me in holy matrimony?"

Of all the weird things Dipper had seen in his day, this had to take the cake. He wasn't even quite sure how to respond to this. He didn't have time to deal with this, as his ball would be starting in just a few short hours. If anything, the prince should be taking the time to get ready, not deal with some random gnome king who had shown up on his doorstep to suddenly ask for marriage. With a quick glance at Bill, Dipper could tell that the vampire king was just moments away from tearing into the gnomes for expecting Dipper to say yes to them. Not wanting to cause a scene, Dipper hurriedly shook his head at Jeff. 

"Listen, I'm really sorry that you're looking for a new queen, but I'm going to have to deny your...proposal. I'm a busy prince, and I don't have time to deal with this right now."

"I understand." Jeff frowned, looking down at the ground. Bill sighed in relief at Dipper's answer, and the way that Jeff seemed to deflate at his rejection, though it was short lived by Jeff's next comment. "Unfortunately we're going to have to kidnap you."

"Wait what?" Both Dipper and Bill yelled out before Jeff had pointed a finger at Dipper. "Gnomes! Attack!" By his orders, Jeff's army of gnomes immediately jumped on Dipper, dragging the bubblegum prince down and knocking off his glasses in the process. "Hey! Let go of me you pointed freaks!" Dipper growled out, trying to get one off of his face but its hands had gripped onto him tightly.

When Bill saw his lover being attacked, he immediately rushed over to help him. "Hold on, Pine tree! I got you!"

"Oh no you don't!" Jeff hissed. The ice gnome used his magic to successfully zap Bill into a frozen block of ice, making the vampire fall to the ground, stuck in place. The blonde struggled to get his hands or feet free so that he could kick the ice off and save Dipper, but it was no use. 

Taking advantage of Bill's immobility, Jeff turned towards Dipper, who was currently kicking a gnome off of his foot. With a puff of white smoke, Dipper's hands and feet were suddenly locked in chains made entirely out of ice. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Dipper groaned.

"Yes!" Jeff cheered in victory. "Nice job boys! Now let's get going! Back in position everyone, just like we practiced." Jeff climbed on top of the other gnomes and wrapped their conjoined arms around Dipper's waist. "Alright honey, let's get going." With that, the group of gnomes began to fly into the air, taking Dipper with them.

"You're crazy!" Dipper growled at him, his eyes darting to his frozen lover. "Bill!"

The vampire king watched in horror as his precious little sugar gum was taken away from him. He wanted so desperately to save him. "Hold on Pine tree! I'm going to save you, I promise! And when I do, I'm kicking all of their little gnome asses straight to the Nightosphere!" He shouted in assurance as he helplessly watched the gumball prince disappear in the distance, towards a large ice mountain not far from the Candy Falls Kingdom.

Oh, Bill was going to make those little crazed freaks pay alright. When he was done with them, they would be pleading him for mercy. Perhaps he'd take the opportunity to suck out their souls as well. After all, no one touched his Pine tree and got away with it. Though from the looks of it, he would probably need to call upon some assistance. He knew just the girl too. All Bill had to do was make a run to Mabel's tree house, tell her what happened, and the heroine would be ready to spring into action. 

Of course he had to wait for the ice that kept him frozen in place to melt first. The sun may have been shining brightly down upon him, but his sun hat offered enough shade to protect him. On one hand, it was a blessing. On the other hand, that just meant it would take even longer for the ice to melt.

....Great.


	2. A Royal Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events that took place during their party preparations and seeing Dipper get kidnapped by a group of gnomes, Bill needs to rescue the gumball prince before Jeff does something horrible to him. 
> 
> However, he's going to need a little help from a certain human girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Dipper is seen cross-dressing in this chapter
> 
> So sorry guys that it's been a literal month since I've updated this story. I'm actually more of an artist, rather than an author, but hopefully this chapter makes up for your long wait. 
> 
> And if you guys would like, feel free to check me out at my Tumblr at: http://celestial-celestabell.tumblr.com/ or on my DeviantArt at: http://celestabell.deviantart.com/?rnrd=187250

Mabel Pines was famous around the Land of Aaa. Not just for her huge success in exploring unknown dungeons, finding treasures both rare and high of value, but also for the her abnormally heroic heart. The noble human girl had saved many people in her day, ranging from stopping thieves, defeating monsters with her grappling hook, and even just doing small tasks for individuals when she had the spare time. Even with all of her good deeds, one of the most memorable things about Mabel was her determination to stop a certain wizard gnome from kidnapping princes and princesses of all kind.

It was pathetic, truly. The gnomes of the Ice Kingdom, just north of her tree house, were a pesky bunch. After losing their queen due to a mysterious and unknown catastrophe, the gnomes of the Ice Kingdom have demanded a replacement for her. Indeed, they have looked far and wide in search for a new queen to rule alongside their king, Jeff. Most, if not all, results have failed terribly. The group of gnomes would act with polite courtesy in the beginning, only to lash out with force and violence when their proposals failed. 

Though one could hardly call them proposals. After all, Jeff would show up on the door step of royalties he had never even met and ask for their hand in holy matrimony. Mabel's lost count over the years of how many times she had to rush over to the Ice Kingdom with her trusted partner Waddles and save whoever was unlucky enough for Jeff to kidnap. It was nothing short of an overall pain, but thankfully Jeff was quite the weak little king, so the human hardly has any issues when coming across him.

Thankfully for Mabel, Jeff had been silent for the past few weeks, giving the brunette the time to kick back and relax. Today, she had been taking full advantage of that opportunity by knitting herself a new sweater, one with the design of her partner's face located in the center. "What do you think Waddles? Isn't it cute? Of course it is, it's got your face on it after all and you are adorable." Mabel let out a giggle as she showed her newest creation to her pig, Waddles, who merely oinked in response. 

"That's right Waddles. I'm going to make one for you too! But yours will have my face on it, then we can totally match. We'll bedazzle the world!"

Waddles tilts his head at her, before walking over towards the kitchen where a food dish sat. "What's the matter Waddles? You getting hungry?" Mabel asks, placing her knitting tools down for a minute in order to wander across the wooden floors. Sure enough, Waddles was already snorting and pawing at the bowl in hopes of getting it refilled soon. 

"Okay, okay. Man you're getting kind of chubby Waddles..maybe I should put you on a diet." Mabel purses her lips in thought. It probably would be healthier for him, but what exactly would be the best method? Changing his food? Giving him less? Perhaps she could stop by the Candy Kingdom soon and ask Dipper. He was smart, so maybe he had advice on healthy eating tips for Waddles.

However, as soon as the brunette made her way towards the pantry to dish out something for the pig to eat, a sudden slam can be heard through the living room.

"Shooting Star?" The sound of Bill's voice came throughout the house. Mabel let out a sigh. Of course. Bill did have a habit of dropping by unexpectedly, not that Mabel minded much, but sometimes it could be a bit of a nuisance. Then again, that was something Bill prided himself in being. "In the kitchen," She called back. It wasn't until Bill's presence makes itself known in the kitchen, demanding yet serious, Something that was rather rare for Bill, that Mabel turned back to look at the vampire king.

"What's wrong, dude? Did Dip' Dot kick you out of the Candy Falls Kingdom again?" She chuckled, trying to ease the tension in the room.

"No. I wish," Bill crossed his arms with a scoff. "We have bigger problems than that." When Mabel's brow raised in confusion, the human girl falling silent at his words, Bill pressed on. "Pine tree's been kidnapped."

"What?!" Mabel growled in response. Dipper was like her brother, so much so that they felt closer than twins at times. They had known each other for years and have always been supporting each other, Mabel helping Dipper out with his nerd projects and Dipper being a good moral support to the brunette whenever she needed advice. The news of his kidnapping only brought the girl to a fit of rage, matching Bill's own fury. "By who?"

"By some little runt named Jeff."

Of course. Just when Mabel had thought the gnome had finally learned to stop his constant harassment of the royals in the land of Aaa, he had to turn around and prove her wrong.  
"Tell me what happened."

Bill sighed at this and ran a hand through his hair. "There's not much to it, Shooting Star. Me and Pine tree were at his castle getting things ready for his ball or whatever. Then his guards come in and tell us that it had started hailing outside. When we checked it out, we were surprised to see a small group of gnomes asking Mason if he would marry him." Just the thought of what happened was enough to send boiling anger through the vampire, and he had to remind himself to keep calm until he found Pine tree.

"When he denied them, those little jack asses decided to attack us. I tried to help him but the damned gnome froze me solid. It took me a good while before I got free and come to you."

The human girl could only shake her head at the news. "That sounds like him.."

"You know him?"

"Yeah, not that I want to though. Jeff's got a habit of asking a lot of princes or princesses to marry him. He's so awkward too. I try to rescue anyone he tries to force into a marriage with him, but sometimes it's impossible to tell who he'll strike next. He already tried with Pacifica and Wendy before. He managed to kidnap Pacifica until I saved her, but Wendy set his beard on fire when he attacked." Mabel laughed at the thought. Wendy was the flame princess of the Burning Lands. Despite her relatively calm personality, Wendy could be a dangerous flame when pissed. Jeff found that out first hand.

"Right.." Bill rolled his eyes. He could care less about the other royals. All that mattered to him was his little Pine tree. "Well, will you help me or not?"

"Of course! We'll give him a good butt kicking!" Mabel grabbed her bag before heading outside with the vampire. "Waddles!" She called out to her partner who quickly ran over to her side.

"You're bringing the pig?" Bill furrowed his brows in confusion. "You sure that's a good idea?"

"Yep! Don't worry! Come on Waddles, we need to get to the Ice Kingdom and save Dippin' sauce."

At her orders, Bill was surprised to see Waddle's form change. The pig grew into a giant of all things, carrying Mabel on his back. "Um, Shooting Star?" The vampire floated up towards her in hopes of her clarifying the magical pig. 

"No time to explain, Bill! Hop on." She grabs the king's wrist and hoists him up beside her. "Hold on tight" was the only warning Bill got before Waddles dashed towards the icy mountains at a great speed.

'Just you wait, Pine tree.' Bill growled, his fists clenching tightly together. 'I'll save you.'

\----------------

Dipper's consciousness slowly came to him after what felt like a life time of drifting in a dark void. His head felt light headed yet his body felt heavy. Such a contrasting combination made the gumball prince dazed. He felt so undeniably weak from exhaustion. Maybe just a few more minutes of sleep would help..

No, something wasn't right. For the life of him, Dipper couldn't quite place why he had that feeling, but an ice cold breeze that sent shivers throughout his body made him remember. Heavy eyelids slowly opened. The young prince narrowed his eyes as he attempted to focus his sight again. 

It took him a minute to grasp the situation around him, but when he does, he struggles against the iced bindings that held him in place. 

"Son of a..." Dipper bit his lip in irritation. That's right..Jeff had kidnapped him, forced him away from his kingdom and Bill, and knocked him unconscious when the gumball prince was fighting against his restraints.

"Oh good! You're awake!" That annoyingly awkward voice brought Dipper's mocha brown and pink swirled orbs to gaze at the gnome before him. "Jeff." He spat in his direction. "Let me go this instant."

"No can do!" Jeff hopped down from his throne and made his way in front of Dipper, who had been chained inside of an ice prison Jeff had made himself. "I can't let you go, darling." The pink prince grimaced at the nickname, but it went unnoticed to Jeff. "After all, as the days go by, my gnomes are becoming less and less trusting of me as their king." Jeff sighed, pawing at his beard. "They're a tough bunch..but it's fine! Once we're married, I'll regain all of their respect."

"As if I would ever marry you." Dipper growled at him, baring his teeth at the ice gnome. "You attacked my kingdom, attacked my friends, my boyfriend, and you kidnapped me! You must be insane to think I'd ever willingly agree to marry you!"

"Well that's the thing! See this?" Jeff pulled out a magic ring, which appeared to be made out of some kind of enchanted ice. "For our wedding ceremony, you'll be lifted up way into the sky before you're lowered down. Then, I'll slip on your engagement ring and bam!" Jeff kicked out his leg with a bright smile on his face. "You'll instantly be in love with me! Finally, you'll reach over to touch my beard, and we'll officially be married."

"What?!" The bubblegum prince's eyes blew wide at Jeff's plan of brain washing him. He pulled against the chains binding his wrists and feet, but his attempts were in vain. "You can't do this! As soon as Bill comes to save me, he's going to kick your sorry little butts!" He growled.

Much to Dipper's irritation, Jeff only laughed at his threats. "You kiddin'? I froze that vampire wannabe before we left. He's not coming any time soon." He then clapped his hands, calling forth a group of his fellow gnomes. 

"Alright guys, we know the drill. The marriage takes place in exactly one hour so I want you guys to go and prepare the bride for our wedding." 

Eager for Dipper to become their official queen, the gnomes grabbed Dipper's chains and dragged the boy further into the ice caverns that made up their kingdom until they eventually arrived in what appeared to be a dressing room. On one side of the walls, there sat a closet, most likely filled with clothes of course. The other side had a desk filled with various kinds of make up with a mirror in front of it.

By the time Dipper's gaze turned back towards the gnomes that brought him here, they were already holding his outfit. Mocha rose orbs widened, and the prince let out an audible gulp at the sight of what was clearly a wedding dress.

...Oh no.

\----------------

"So, how do you want to go about this?" Bill whispered into Mabel's ear. The two were hiding outside of Jeff's castle. They were hoping to be able to spot Dipper easily and sneak their way in, free the gumball prince, and make their escape. However, from the looks of it, Dipper was nowhere to be found. The absence of his lover sent waves of worry through the vampire king. Where was he? Was Dipper okay?

If Jeff did anything to hurt the candy prince, Bill would never forgive the pointed jerk.

"We need to go about this quietly." Mabel informed him. "Since we don't see Dipper..I think our best bet is to stick to our original plan and try to find a way in without getting attention drawn to ourselves. The gnomes like to talk a lot, so maybe we can overhear one of them talking about his location."

Bill gave Mabel a firm nod and scanned the area. "Okay. I have a plan. I'll turn invisible, fly in there, and cause a sort of distraction. When the security is down, you sneak through the window and make your way down the hall. I'll meet you there."

"Gotcha." Mabel winked at the older vampire and glanced over at Waddles. "You wait out here Waddles." She whispered to him, placing her fingers on her lips before rummaging through her pink backpack. "Let's see..I know it's in here somewhere. Hah!" She beamed a smile as she pulled out what appeared to be a pink winter jacket made specifically for Waddles, with room for his four legs. "Hold still, buddy."

The pig squealed in response as Mabel put the coat on him, making sure it was tight enough to stick. "There you go, now you won't get cold." She coos. "Okay Bill, you can go now."  
The blonde vampire growled in annoyance, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at how Mabel took her time. "Great, now if you don't mind, I want to find Pine tree as soon as possible so try not to blow our cover, got it Shooting Star?"

Now on any other circumstance, Mabel would have scolded Bill for his rude and rather impatient behavior, but that could wait. "Just try to keep up, old man." She smirked at the other, relieved when Bill returned it. A look of pride flashed in Bill's eyes.

"Old? Hah, you wish. I'm relatively young for a vampire! But you're on, Shooting Star. Never bet on a creature of the night." He chuckled. Mabel watched with fascination as the vampire disappeared from her sight. 

Bill looked around the kingdom as he flew in, his demon eyes allowing him to see other gnomes surrounding the area. Some were located outside of the throne room, and a few circled around a throne, which gathered Bill's attention. What was going on over there? He was tempted to check it out, but quickly dismissed the idea when he heard Jeff's voice ringing out from the crowd, "Come on guys, look alive here. We've got exactly 10 minutes before it starts and I want everything to be perfect. Hey you- wait, what was your name again?"

"Shmebulock."

"Right, got it. Go get my cologne, would ya buddy?"

"Shmebulock," The gnome scampered off towards one of the rooms, most likely Jeff's. 

Perfect. This could be his chance. Not wasting any more time, Bill quickly pursued the smaller creature. From the looks of it, Jeff's room was unguarded, but there sat a cage near the opposite end of the room, made entirely of ice. Shmebulock was rummaging through Jeff's dresser in search for the scented bottle Jeff ordered him to fetch. Though a quick glance around, Bill was easily able to spot the cologne placed on the bed. An idea popped into the vampire's mind, which made him perk up with interest. There was his distraction.  
The demon flew over to the bed, grabbing the fragrance, and placing it inside the cage, which was thankfully left open. He then blew a soft whistle to get the gnome's attention.

"Shmebulock?" The grey-haired gnome turned in the direction, and immediately beamed at the trap laid out for him. "Shmebulock!" He chirped before running inside to grab the cologne. However, before the gnome could make his way back to his king, Bill slammed the door to the prison close, confining him in the small cell.

The gnome cried out, hoping to reach his companions so they could come set him free. Just as according to plan.

"What the..?" Jeff paused in his preparations at the sound of his subject's desperate pleas for help. "Oh come on, is it really that difficult to grab cologne?" Jeff slapped his palm against his skin, releasing a sigh. "Alright, come on guys." He waved his hand, signaling the last of the gnomes to follow him as they shifted over to the trapped gnome, leaving the throne room completely unguarded.

Once the room was evacuated for the time being, Mabel took this time to sneak through the window. "Be right back, Waddles." She muttered to her pig before sticking close to the wall. The brunette nearly jumped when Bill appeared right in front of her. "This way," He pointed a clawed finger towards a part of the wall that held a good cover from a majority of the room.

"Oh my Glob, Shmebulock. All you had to do was get the cologne." The sound of Jeff's voice, laced with annoyance and disappointment echoed against the castle's walls. "How did you manage to get yourself locked in the ice prison?"

"Shmebulock.." 

Mabel's eyes widened as the gnomes' shadows could be seen from across the hall. "Come on!" Bill hissed, grabbing the heroine's wrist and tugging her towards their hiding spot just before they were caught. 

"Thanks dude." The brunette let out a sigh of relief before crouching down just enough for her to peer over the ice and eavesdrop on the gnomes. "Don't mention it, Shooting Star."  
"Did you find out where Dip' dot is?"

"No..but I overheard Jeff saying something was going to take place in a few minutes, so I'm thinking that has something to do with Pine tree."

"Probably." Mabel whispered, glaring at the gnome from the distance. Stupid Jeff, trying to kidnap her friend. "Let's stay put for a minute and see if they slip out any information about where he's being held."

The vampire nodded his head in agreement before quieting down and focusing all of his attention on the group ahead of them.

Now that Jeff's subjects weren't surrounding him, it was clear to the two that Jeff was preparing himself for a wedding. He had to be. The king was dressed in a small white tux with a black bow hanging from his beard. "What do you guys think? Does it look too weird?" Jeff asked his fellow gnomes as he glanced at the mirror. "Oh boy, it looks too weird doesn't it?"  
"You look fine." A white-haired gnome sighed, shaking his head at the king. "Stop being such a wus."

"Oh come on Jason, today's the big day! You're all finally going to get a queen and then you guys will start to respect me again."

"Not going to happen." Jason rolled his eyes.

Bill's hand clenched into a fist, anger flowing out of him in waves that even Mabel could sense. "Bill?" The heroine glanced up at the vampire. "Calm down, we'll get Dipper soon."  
"I can't, Shooting Star." The king snapped. "They took my Pine tree and I want to make them pay already!"

"Keep your voice down." Mabel shushed him, putting a finger over her lips for emphasis. "Or we'll get caught!" Bill groaned in retaliation and crossed his arms to show his defiance. "Those puny pointed meat sacks aren't strong enough to take me. I can handle them."

By now, Mabel's patience was wearing thin. Bill was just far too stubborn sometimes. Just like Dipper. "Oh yeah? Is that why you came to me earlier and asked me for help?" She hissed. This silenced the vampire. She had a point. He did come running to her after Jeff managed to freeze him. Bill huffed out in irritation, clearly frustrated with how right Mabel was. 

"Whatever. Fine, yeah. You're right." The vampire grumbled. "

It isn't until a pair of gnomes that run from one of the many hallways and make their way towards their king that they learn more about Dipper's predicament. "Jeff, the bride is all dressed and ready for the ceremony. Shall I give the orders?"

"Oh, finally!" Jeff cheered in his nasally voice. "It's about time! Go ahead and bring him here. I want to go ahead and get this wedding started." He hopped down from his throne and made his way towards the alter which stood in the center of the room, the rest of the gnomes following suit and taking their seats in the empty chairs.

If Bill wasn't angry before, then he was practically seething with rage now. "That's it! I can't wait any longer!" He hissed and stood up from his position, ready to fly over to that pathetic king and claw his arms off for dare taking his beloved sapling away from him. "Wait! Bill stop!" Mabel grabbed onto Bill's wrist as she tried to hold the vampire king from running out and exposing their cover. However, Bill's strength was far greater than hers. He was easily able to drag the girl across their hiding spot, despite how her heels dug into the ice in an attempt to restrain him.

'Oh no!' Mabel thought in panic. 'If it was just Jeff then we could handle them, but with the whole group of gnomes around us, it'll be hard to defeat them if Bill blows our cover!'  
However, much to the girl's confusion, Bill paused in his tracks just before he moved out in the open. With a raised brow, Mabel followed Bill's gaze. Her eyes blew wide when she caught the sight that made Bill freeze.

There, just straight across from them on the other side of the room stood Dipper, the gumball prince of the Candy Falls Kingdom. However, instead of the candy prince's usual attire, the pink-haired man was dressed in a pure white wedding dress. The dress was beautiful to look at, with the ruffles that extend out from the dress, adding a flare of royalty to it. The top of the dress was sleeveless and heart-shaped, giving a good view of his bare shoulders and neck. Speaking of which, across Dipper's collarbone sat a matching choker embedded with white crystals, pearls, and other fine jewels. On top of the pink prince's bubblegum hair sat a wedding veil, long enough to reach the floor and trail behind the prince as he was dragged forward.

Bill had never seen a more beautiful sight. His face flushed at just how precious his little sapling looked in the dress, but he quickly snapped out of it when he watched Dipper struggling against the chains that held him captive.

"I swear to Glob if you don't set me free this instant, I'm going to punch that creepy little smirk right off your bearded face!" Dipper screamed, his face blushed at the embarrassment of how he was forcibly put into this glob forsaken nightmare of a dress. First he was kidnapped by a gnome of all things, and then he was shoved into quite possibly the most girly thing he's ever had to wear, aside from what Bill tricked him into wearing in the past, but based on the situations, this one was doing far more damage to his dignity.

"How can you punch us though if we're going to brain wash you?" Jeff huffed out his chest in pride.

"WHAT?!" That was it. The last thread keeping Bill's anger under control snapped. Mabel groaned, slapping her palm against her forehead before reaching her grappling hook out of her backpack and preparing for a fight. 

All attention immediately turned towards the two, and Dipper gasped in relief. "Bill!" The gumball prince attempted to rush towards his lover, only to be stopped by quite a few of the gnomes tugging on the chains around his wrists and keeping him still.

"You!" Jeff growled out as he took an offensive posture. "I thought I froze you back at the Candy Falls Kingdom!" His eyes shifted over to glare at Mabel. "Oh great! And you brought Mabel the human girl with you too? Fellow gnomes, we got a-" Just before Jeff could finish his order, Bill had immediately taken it upon himself to punch the gnome, making him skid a few feet away and squeal with a high pitched voice. It would have been a hilarious sight if it were in a completely different situation.

"Gnomes! Attack!" Jeff wailed. On his orders, his subjects scrambled to their tiny feet and ran towards the vampire with a surprisingly great speed. A few of them attempted to jump on his face in hopes of slowing him down, but Bill's agility greatly overpowered them. His fist swung down in a left hook on one of them, the excessive force from the blow caused both gnomes to collide heads and knock each other off.

While Bill was fighting them off, Mabel took this time to dash over to Dipper's position. "Dip' dot!" She beamed at him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mabel." Dipper sighed in relief, giving her a glance of gratitude. "Can you help me out of these chains? I need to help Bill!" 

Mabel nodded and gripped her grappling hook. "Hold still." She spread Dipper's arms a bit to give her room, before smashing the weapon against the ice binding the prince.  
Dipper turned his head as ice shards scattered upon impact. When he opened his eyes again, he was delighted to see that his hands were finally free. "Thank you, Mabel."

The prince's attention turns back over to Bill, who was attempting to dodge all of Jeff's attacks, resulting in the gnome getting more frustrated with each miss. One of his ice powered attacks is aimed towards Dipper and Mabel. Before it could freeze them in place, the pink-haired teen gasped as he was suddenly lifted up into the air. A quick glance upwards and he saw Mabel's grappling hook hanging on to a branched out icicle, lifting the two up with ease, successfully missing the two.

"Mabel, I have an idea." Dipper looked up at the girl seriously. "I need you to help Bill and distract the gnomes for a few minutes."

"Leave it to me, bro." Once the two made it back to the ground safely, Mabel raced over to Bill's side, using her grappling hook to injure a few of the enemies from a further distance.

Using this time to his advantage, Dipper scurried across the room in search of a reflective mirror he could use, nearly tripping on his dress in the process. The gum prince silently cursed this dress. How do girls even wear these things? They made him feel way too exposed. He perked up, however, when he caught sight of a small hand held mirror resting on a table nearby. From the looks of it, Dipper could only guess that the material was made out of the tears of a magic, reflective turtle. Perfect. With as much speed as he could muster, Dipper quickly grabbed the object and sprinted back towards his lover and friend. 

"Let's see..if I angle this just so..and keep my position right here..this should be right." The gum prince mumbled to himself as he thought of his plan. He grasped the mirror tightly and aimed it at just the right angle, tilting it ever so slightly and positioning himself in front of Jeff.

From the looks of it, Mabel and Bill had overpowered all of Jeff's minions. Gnomes scattered across the floor, beaten and tired from the fight. Dipper almost felt sorry for them, but that sympathy could be saved for later. Right now, the two were struggling against Jeff. Whenever Mabel would shoot her grappling hook at him, Jeff's magic would quickly counter it. Bill wasn't doing much better, if Dipper had to guess. The vampire king couldn't even get close to the gnome wizard with all of the barriers Jeff had made to protect him.

"Give it up, Jeff! You're outnumbered!" Bill growled, his eyes flashed a pure red from the battle. 

"Don't you fools understand?!" Jeff hissed, shooting another bolt of ice at Bill, and just narrowly missing. "I need a new queen to help my kingdom!"

"Kidnapping someone and forcing them to be your queen is wrong, you goof!" Mabel blew her tongue at him in retaliation.

"So? That's your opinion!" Jeff charged up another attack, readying himself to aim it at Mabel before his attention shifts over to Dipper.

"Hey Jeff!" Dipper yelled out towards the smaller being. "I want you to know that your kingdom sucks, and you smell like you've bathed in nothing but squirrels!"

Much to Dipper's relief, his comment made Jeff seethe in anger. "Why you obnoxious brat! You're more trouble than you're worth!" He aimed a small hand at the prince and shot one final, strong, icy bolt at the prince. 

"Dipper!" Bill eyed the prince with worry. He couldn't live with himself if he allowed his precious sugar gum to get hurt, especially if there was something he could have done about it. He attempted to fly towards the other, but paused when Jeff's attack hit the mirror Dipper was holding directly, only to bounce back thanks to the reflection and hit Jeff. The counterattack froze Jeff completely solid, keeping him stuck in place. With that, their fight finally came to an end.

"Thank Glob.." Dipper sighed, dropping the mirror and rushing towards Bill and Mabel. "Are you two okay?"

Mabel shared a look with Bill, the two were both in awe and amazement. "Yeah, but forget about that, Dip' dot! You were awesome!" Dipper flushed at the attention and rubbed his arm shyly. "Oh- um..I don't really know about that. You guys were the one fighting, all I did was outsmart him."

"You kidding, Pine tree? You stopped him. That's an accomplishment all on its own..but how about you? Are you doing okay? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine, Bill." Dipper chuckled, running a hand through his gummy hair. "Well, I mean..kind of. I feel like I lost all of my dignity and manliness." He groaned, face flushing a dark pink against his already rosy skin as he glanced down at his dress and grimaced. "Kidnapped by a gnome of all things and forced into this horrible dress."

"Aww, but you look super cute, Dippin' sauce." Mabel cooed, gushing over his more feminine appearance.

"You lost all of your man hood the minute you started wearing pink, Pine tree." Bill chuckled and pulled the candy prince into a deep kiss, his arm wrapping around Dipper's waist. Dipper relaxed into Bill's hold, his eyes closed as he kissed back, holding onto Bill for dear life. "Shut up. Pink is a manly color." Dipper lightly shoved at Bill's shoulder when they pulled apart. 

"Whatever you say, Pine tree. But Mabel was right. You do look super cute."

This only emitted a groan of disappointment and frustration from the prince. "Come on..Let's just go home. I want to go change into my clothes."

"Yeah, we still need our dance for your little ball. Think you can wear that dress for me?" Bill smirked, his hand reaching up to cup Dipper's cheek. Though his question went unanswered as Dipper's eyes widened in horror. 

"The Biennial Gumball Ball!" He gasped. "Please don't tell me we're too late!"

"Hey, hey, calm down, sugar pine. We still have two hours before it starts."

Dipper did sigh in relief at Bill's words. "We don't have much time then. We need to hurry back to the Candy Falls Kingdom before my subjects start to arrive. I need to let them know that I'm safe too."

At this, Mabel beamed a smile. "Don't you worry, Dipper! We'll get you back faster than you can say UnicornPixieDust!"

"What- Mabel that's not even a real word."

"Doesn't matter, bro! Come on!" She dragged the two lovers over to the windows, where Waddles waited patiently for his partner in crime to return. "Hey Waddles! You ready to go?" At Mabel's greeting, the pig oinked in joy. "Great! Come on, my trusted pig! To the Candy Falls Kingdom!" 

With that, Dipper gasped as Waddles grew and grew, to the size of a giant. "Don't worry, Dipper. Waddles is totally safe to ride, and fun too!" She cooed, scratching behind Waddle's ear as the three climbed on top. Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill's chest for extra security when Mabel informed him to hold on tight. 

"Are you guys ready?"

Bill glanced back at his lover and gave him a playful smirk. "Yeah, Shooting Star. We're all good back here."

"Then let's ride!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be featuring Dipper and Bill's dance for the Biennial Gumball Ball. What do you guys think? Would you like to see Dipper Dopper in a dress again for the dance? Or should we cut him a break and put him in a tux?


	3. Appreciation Comes With Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has finally come for Dipper and Bill's long awaited dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow guys, I'm so sorry for the EXTREME amount of time you guys had to wait for this final chapter. I have no excuse, I'm lazy. Remember guys, I'm more of an artist rather than an author (: but I hope this chapter is enough to repay you guys for everything you did. 
> 
> Oh! And as an added bonus, illbetheLevitoyourdoeyedEren was kind enough to draw this BEAUTIFUL fanart for Gumball Prince Dipper! Please be kind enough to check them out here: http://crazesmilecheshire.deviantart.com/art/Prince-Gumball-Mason-dipper-Pines-638486762

Dipper was worn out. That much, was certain. Then again, this feeling was nothing new for the prince of the Candy Falls Kingdom, as with being a leader comes great responsibilities. He had hoped that today would allow him to take the evening off seeing as how all he had to do was plan a simple ball, but unfortunately luck wasn't always on his side. Being unexpectedly kidnapped by the self-proclaimed king of ice wasn't exactly on his agenda today. Being forced into a wedding dress that ripped him of whatever dignity he had left, wasn't something he was too pleased with either.

Yet he did have to appreciate the fact that his boyfriend, Bill, and his best friend Mabel, who felt more like his own sister, loved him enough to rescue him. That was something Dipper was grateful for. Yet despite this, it wasn't enough to keep him from feeling physically exhausted. If he could, he would have loved to have postponed the biennial gumball ball to another date so that he could rest up, but his people had been looking forward to it for months now.

What kind of ruler would he be if he were to take that away from him? A few more hours would be nothing for him. 

Though this didn't appear to be the case to a certain blonde vampire. When Bill noticed a small yawn escape the candy prince, he knew how tired the pink prince truly was. "Sugar pine, are you sure you're up for this dance?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine Bill." When the blonde gave him a knowing look, with one brow raised, Dipper sighed. "I promise." He leaned into Bill's form as they made their way back to the candy castle, thanks to Mabel and Waddles' help.

Bill scoffed at this. "Bull shit."

Mabel turned her attention back over to the two. "What's up, guys?"

"Pine tree's too stubborn to admit he's too tired for his fancy ball."

Dipper rolled his eyes at the vampire, brushing his gummy hair behind his glasses. "Bill, I promise I'm alright. Yes, I'm tired, but I can't just go to sleep now, I have too much going on."

"As much as I hate to agree with him, Dipper's kind of right on this one." Mabel couldn't help the frown that threatened to show. "Responsibility is a big thing. Trust me, I know!" She laughed, trying to let off some tension, though it wasn't exactly working.

Bill crossed his arms and sent a glare at the two in defiance. "But his body can't take much more of this stress!" 

"I know, Bill..I know." The candy prince let out another yawn as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Thank you for worrying about me..but really, it's okay. I have all of tomorrow scheduled off for the evening so I can take some time to myself. I'm leaving Mabel and Tad in charge of the kingdom for the time being."

As much as the king of the night wanted Dipper to start that break now, he knew it would be impossible to convince him otherwise. One thing for certain, Dipper's duties were important to him, and as much as Bill hated it, he did respect it. He did say that he would take the whole day off too, so that made things easier for him. "Fine..but I need you to promise me that you won't go rushing back to the castle. Whatever happens, Mabel can handle it. Isn't that right Shooting Star?"

"Heck YES!" Mabel cheered and threw her fist up in the air. "This girl's going to be an AMAZING leader! Isn't that right Waddles?" She cooed in her pig's ear, earning an excited oink from the pig in return. "We can handle anything you throw at us, Dippin dot."

"Don't let me down, Mabes." Dipper let out a small chuckle. "I promise, Bill. I'm just going to stay in my room for the day. Maybe have some fun experimenting on a few things..or practice playing more Gumbald. I just can't find a way to beat Tad. He's way too good at that game."

"Didn't he say that the key to victory was knowing your opponent or something like that?" Mabel furrowed her brows in confusion. "Sounds hard. That guy's a complete mystery..I don't think you'll win bro."

At her discouragement, Dipper groaned, smacking his hand against his head. "Yes, but that can't JUST be it. It's just a game, yet Tad makes it sound like I need to know some kind of black magic to learn how to play properly." He scoffed at this. "As if, all I need to do is find the perfect strategy, and mark my words I'm going to find it. Just a quick look in my book of the periodic table of candy elements and I'll win for a change!"

Bill couldn't stop himself from laughing at this. "What the heck, Pine tree? You're seriously getting that worked up over a board game? Oh my Glob, that's just like you." He reached up to wipe a tear from his eye, finding his boyfriend's seriousness to be both adorable and hilarious. Dipper pouted at this.

"You don't understand, Bill. I NEED to beat him."

"But why?"

"Ignore him, Bill. Dipper just can't stand the fact that there's someone out there that might be smarter than him." Mabel smirked, knowing Dipper far too well.

"Nonsense. His skill has nothing to do with his intellectual level versus mine." 

This was bullshit. Both Mabel and Bill knew it, sharing a look at each other. "Whatever you say, Pine tree."

"You don't believe me do you?" 

To his credit, Bill didn't even bother denying it. "Absolutely not."

"Ugh, fine. I'll prove it to you some day." Dipper huffed, now wishing for a change of subject. When the castle finally came into view, Dipper could feel himself practically crying out in relief. He wanted to make sure that his candy people were doing okay on their own. 

Once Waddles had lowered himself on the ground enough for them to jump off of, Dipper instantly rushed to the inside of his castle, where he noticed his banana guards were scattering about in a disorderly panic. He assumed the worst and didn't hesitate to take action. "Guards!" Dipper clapped his hands in hopes of gaining their attention. "What in Glob's sake is going on? Is someone hurt?!"

"Prince!" The guards gasped at his arrival, standing at attention. Upon further inspection, Dipper could even note that quite a lot of them were crying. It broke Dipper's heart to see such sadness within them. "You're back!"

Bill, Mabel, and Waddles eventually caught up with Dipper, choosing to stand beside him. 

"I'm sorry." Dipper let out a small, guilty, sigh. "I..did not plan for a departure so suddenly. I shouldn't have left you alone. Now, tell me, what's wrong?"

"We missed you!" Before he could even blink, Dipper was suddenly surrounded by his guards in what had to be the biggest hug he had ever been in. This earned an amused giggle from Mabel, and a knowing smirk from Bill. "Guess they really can't live without you, can they, mommy tree?"

"Oh shut it, Bill." Dipper glared, but he wasn't heartless. He eagerly returned the hug. "I missed you guys too..but I'm back now. It's okay, so no more tears, alright?"

The banana guards reluctantly nodded as they listened to their prince. "Y-yes sir."

"There we go. You guys are the best guards ever, aren't you? How is the kingdom doing?"

"Everything is doing perfectly fine, your highness." A bland, formal, voice came out from behind him. Dipper turned out to see his butler Tad, bowing before him. "I took precautions as we had previously discussed. None of the Candy Falls Kingdom's citizens were harmed, my prince. While you were gone, I took charge in maintaining the castle's protection. Your biennial ball will still be able to take place tonight."

Dipper gave a smile in gratitude. "Thank you, Tad. Can I entrust you with the preparations for welcoming the guests? I need to get dressed for the evening." He looked down and flushed furiously. How could he forget?! After Jeff's failed marriage attempts earlier, Dipper had been forced into a glob forsaken wedding dress. He mentally berated himself for being distracted enough to momentarily forget the dress's presence and letting his candy people see him like this, though none of them seemed to mind. 

"Of course, my lord." Tad bowed respectively, before turning his attention to Bill. "Shall I lead you to your personal dressing chambers, King Cipher?"

"Nah, it's cool, Tad. I can find my way there." 

Mabel picked up Waddles into her arms before she gave Bill a peculiar look. ""Your personal dressing chambers"? What, you mean to tell me that you seriously have a closet full of clothes to wear in Dipper's castle?"

"Sure do, Shooting Star!" Bill threw his head back in a hysterical laugh. He wrapped his arm around Dipper's waist and pulled the pink prince to him, earning a deep blush and an undignified squeak from him in response. "Only the best for my little tree~" Dipper could practically feel the smirk next to his ear as Bill left a small trail of peppered kisses along his face. 

"Bill, stop, you're embarrassing me." The candy prince whined, placing his hands on Bill's chest in an attempt to weakly shove him off. Instead, however, Bill only pressed himself close enough to nuzzle their noses together. "I don't think so, Pine tree. I've been waiting all day to pamper you with the affection you deserve, and I'll be damned if I stop now."

"You're too sweet, Bill." Dipper rolled his eyes playfully, though he didn't try to deny him any further. Rather, he placed a sweet kiss on the vampire's mouth, which Bill found himself leaning into. As expected, Dipper's lips tasted like sweet, sugared bubble gum, and the vampire was sure that he could kiss those plump lips every day and never grow tired of it.

Both the banana guards and Tad found themselves looking away respectively. It wasn't like Dipper to show such an openly display of affection, and it would be a lie to say they felt as though they were invading the prince's privacy. As such, they took it upon themselves to leave their prince alone with his companions, and return to their duties. 

It was Mabel who finally broke the ice between the two. "Hey, I know you guys are lovey-dovey and all but I don't know why I'm here if I have to witness you two making tongue in public." She snickered when her complaint reached Dipper's ears, as the prince pulled himself away rather roughly. He held his arms up in defense, shaking his head and trying to deny the magenta colored blush that was making itself known on his cheeks.

"N-No! It's not like that I promise!" Dipper squeaked when Bill threw his arm around his shoulder. "Oh I think it's exactly like that, Pine tree!"

"You're not helping, Bill!" The pink prince puffed out his cheeks in frustration. His hands found their way to Bill's cheek, pinching at it gently to get the vampire to shush. "Ow! Easy there Pine tree!" Bill all but whined as he pulled himself away from his grasp. "You're a lot stronger than you look. That hurt! I'm hurt Pine tree, you've wound me. I think I need another kiss to feel better." He gave him a small, shit eating grin as he leaned over and presented his cheek to Dipper. 

"Not happening." Dipper sighed. When Mabel let out an awkward cough, Dipper's attention returned back to her. "Right...Sorry Mabel. It won't happen again."

"It's fine, bro."

Dipper ran his hand through his hair, combing it back slightly. "A-Anyways..will you be staying for the ball tonight Mabel? We'd love to have you as our special guest of honor, and I need to properly thank you, Bill, and of course, little Waddles here.." Dipper walked over to pet the happy pig in Mabel's arms appreciatively, "for saving me. Really guys, it means a lot."

"Aw, cut the formalities Dipper. You're family! You don't need to thank us. Waddles and I will always be ready to kick some ass for you! But yeah, we'll totally stay for your party, bro."

At this, Dipper couldn't help the genuine grin on his face. "Still, thanks guys. A lot. Anyways, the ball's about to begin in just a bit, and I really need to get out of this dress."

Bill perked up with interest at this news, and opened his mouth with excitement. "Well, I wouldn't mind helping you-" Though his sentence was cut off by Dipper forcing his hands over Bill's mouth. "Don't finish that sentence! J-just..just go get dressed!" The prince huffed, before leaving his guests and storming upstairs.

"Well, that could have gone better." Bill laughed before taking a look outside the castle's open windows. It was night time now, and the stars and moon were shining brightly over the Candy Falls Kingdom. The vampire couldn't be more grateful to finally be able to take off his long gloves and sun hat now that the painful sun was gone.

"You're going to sneak into his room again, aren't you, Bill?" Mabel looked at him with an unimpressed, yet still amused look.

"Not this time. I'll give him his privacy, besides I need to get dressed too! Wearing formal clothes isn't exactly the best choice when you're outside, so I had to wear these awful things."  
The vampire king looked at his white button up dress shirt and black slacks in disgust, much to Mabel's confusion. "What's wrong with them? They look pretty nice to me."

"They aren't flashy enough." Bill stated simply, waving a dismissive hand at her. "I'm going to get changed myself, Shooting Star. I'll catch up with you later." That was all the warning Mabel got before the blonde had effectively disappeared down the castle's hallways.

The brunette sighed and set Waddles down in favor for placing her hand on her hips. With a shake of her head, she exchanged a glance with her pig. "Those two are definitely hopeless, aren't they Waddles?"

Waddles let out an oink in response, as if confirming Mabel's beliefs. 

"Yep. Totally hopeless."

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Oh, Bill had been looking forward to this moment all day. Then again, who would turn down the opportunity to dance with their boyfriend? Sure, it would most likely be a bit more formal than Bill would have preferred, but he's not picky. A dance with his beloved Pine tree was more than enough for him, and Bill wanted it to be absolutely perfect. Good music, no interruptions, and top it all off, the perfect outfit. As it was, Bill couldn't deny the fact that he was a perfectionist, especially when it came to his sense of fashion.

That's why Bill had made sure only to dress in his finest clothes: a pair of black slacks, long high heeled boots that reached up to his knee, a yellow brick patterned tail coat, and in place of his sun hat, a miniature top hat that, with help of his magical powers, stayed floating consistently over his head. In his opinion, he had looked perfect.

Though all of this aside was absolutely nothing compared to how heavenly his little sugar gum looked. Bill hadn't gotten a good look of him when he was addressing his people, wishing them a merry time during the ball, but now that he was upfront with him, Bill could hardly take his eyes off of the candy prince.

Adorned in a lovely shaded pink tuxedo, Bill was entranced. The material of his Pine tree's coat appeared to be made of only the finest wool. Underneath it, Dipper had on a matching pink vest that covered his white button-up dress shirt. His pants were matching in color to his tux. Bill even found it amusing how the prince had replaced his favorite Pine tree hat in favor of the small golden crown that he only wore on special occasions.

These items only accented Dipper's natural cuteness, and when the prince was in reach, Bill had taken it upon himself to steal Dipper away from the crowd and into a warm embrace.  
"Bill-!" Dipper yelped at the sudden movement. He was tense at first, but quickly found himself melting into the vampire's touch. "You're awfully needy for attention today, Bill." Dipper sighed, but hugged back nonetheless.

"Can't help it." Bill said calmly, as he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "You look far too adorable for me to resist. I could just pinch those cute pink cheeks of yours. In fact, I think I will!" He chuckled and made a grab for Dipper's cheeks.

"Stop, Bill!" Dipper let out a genuine laughter, pulling himself away from Bill just enough to be out of his pinching reach. "You look amazing yourself. W-well, you always do. L-look amazing, I mean." Dipper would have denied the blush on his cheeks if anyone were to point it out. "Yellow really is a good color on you."

"Aw, Pine tree." Bill gasps, placing his hands over his heart as it thumped lively in his chest, which was rare for him. "I'm flattered! I'm glad you think so, because I love it."

"I know you do."

"So, with compliments aside, what's the probability that I'll be able to score a dance with my lovely sugar pine?"

"I'd say you have a good four out of five chance of getting one, which is a solid eighty percent."

Bill perked up at this news and offered his hand for Dipper to take. "Then may I have this dance?"

Dipper's lips pulled into a warm smile. His own pinker hand reached up to grab Bill's light gray one. "You may." He whispered, taking the time to admire how well the moonlight shone upon Bill's skin, basking it in a glow of a light blue. It really made his already flawless skin stand out, now that Dipper thought of it.

With that thought aside, Bill had managed to lead Dipper into the middle of the crowd in the ballroom. The candy citizens took notice to it, and moved out of the way for the two to have their own spotlight. The live band at the front of the room changed the music to a smooth jazz, perfect for the two lovers.

At first, Dipper's attention turned nervously to the mass of people around them. Panic began to settle in, as he feared being watched, though thankfully Bill managed to help. His slim fingers cupped Dipper's cheeks, gently tilting his head for Dipper to turn his gaze onto him, which the candy prince found himself grateful for. Seeing those lovely sky blue, yet oddly sunny gold colored orbs helped him relax.

"It's okay. Don't look at them." Bill whispered softly, placing a kiss on Dipper's forehead. "They aren't important. Just focus on me, okay?"

To his credit, Dipper gave a small nod. With his tension easing down, Bill placed his hands on Dipper's hips, taking lead in their dance as they stepped from side to side, slowly following the rhythm of the music. 

As their dance progressed, the blonde vampire had taken it upon himself to lift his Pine tree's hand high into the air and give the prince a small twirl. The pink prince reeled himself back into Bill's arms, which allowed the vampire to smoothly run his hands along his sides.

During this time, a few of the candy people begin to whisper about with smiles on their faces. "I never knew Prince Dipper could dance so well.."

"They really make a wonderful couple, don't they?" A candy can woman said to her husband, who nodded his agreement. "I haven't seen the Prince look so relaxed in a long time. This is good for the both of them."

Along the side lines, Mabel couldn't help but feel grateful that Dipper was enjoying himself so much. That candy man was right, for sure. Dipper worked way too hard to keep his citizens happy. She's just glad that he had Bill to help him take it easy, and remind him how to have fun when given the chance.

While the music continued on playing, so did the couple's dance. Eventually, more and more began to join in the happy occasion, until the whole room was filled with beautiful dances. For the most part, Bill had stuck to dancing with Dipper in a less populated area, as to not make the prince uncomfortable. It went well for a while, as the two had spent a good amount of time twirling each other around. At one point, the two had even locked their arms around the other's, dancing in circles before pulling apart, bowing down before each other, and switching arms to do so again. 

Much to Dipper's surprise, Bill had even found the strength to lift Dipper up high into the air, practically throwing him. Normally, Dipper would have been terrified, and would have demanded the vampire to let him down, but he put his complete trust in the blonde. When gravity pulled him down, he found Bill's arms capturing him gracefully, preventing him from hitting the ground. Overall, Dipper was having a fantastic time. But as the dance went on, Dipper had worked himself to a point of exhaustion. He was already feeling tired before the events, and while their dance was absolutely perfect, it left him feeling more worn out than he had before they danced. 

"I think I could go for some fresh air, Bill." Dipper yawned and pointed at the balcony. Gold eyes followed his hand before the demon gave a small nod and let Dipper lead the way.  
It did help a lot. The feeling of the cold, yet refreshing, night air blowing against his hair soothed Dipper's fast beating heart. He took this opportunity to sit down on a stone bench, patting the seat next to him to prompt Bill to sit with him, to which the king complied.

"You doing okay, Pine tree?" Bill asked, looking up at the night sky above them.

"Yeah, just tired. I guess I need to get out more and work on my stamina." Dipper chuckled, though it reminded him of the day's earlier events. "...Bill, I know I said it already, but seriously. Thank you so much for saving me today."

Bill tore his gaze away from the stars and onto the prince before him. "Were you scared?"

"In a way, yes." Dipper shivered in disgust. "The thought that such a creep had almost forced me to marry him is..rather disturbing, to be honest, and I do feel just a tad bit traumatized after what happened, but..even though it does scare me to think about what could have happen, I just remind myself that I have you and Mabel..and Waddles too, and that's enough to give me the strength to keep going."

At this, Bill stood up, only to kneel before Dipper and take his hand in his. He pressed a soft kiss to the back of his hand. "Dipper, I promise, I will always protect you. I'll protect you with my life, just like your own knight in shining armor." He chuckled lightly, though stopped when Dipper gave a small shake of his head.

"I don't need that Bill. I mean..I'm grateful that you're willing to protect me, just as I am willing to for you. You know if it came down to it, I would search days on ends for you if you were ever in danger. I'd follow you to the Nightosphere and back. But..I don't need you to be my knight, Bill." This time it was Dipper's turn to cup Bill's cheeks in his hands. On any other occasion, Dipper would have bragged that for once he had been able to make the vampire blush a beautiful shade of blue. "I need you to be yourself. My sweet, protective, egotistical, perfectionist, absolutely insane, lover. And I wouldn't have it any other way." He said softly, leaning in to plant a sweet kiss on Bill's lips.

"I love you, Bill. And I'll do anything to make you happy, just as I know you would for me."

Not for the first time that day, Bill found his heart fluttering with happiness. He stood up then, picked Dipper up and maneuvered the prince so that his legs were wrapped around his waist and his arms around his neck. "I love you too, Dipper. My cute, nerdy, stubborn, workaholic, sugar pine."

"We may not be perfect, but you know what Bill?"

"What?" Bill pressed their foreheads together. His hand reached up to stroke a beautiful lock of pink gummy hair behind Dipper's ear.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

(Special thanks to crazesmilecheshire on DeviantArt for being kind enough to draw fanart for this fanfiction! Thank you so much <3 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that brings an end to the Candy Falls story. Sorry again guys for the terribly long wait you all had to go through just because of my laziness. Perhaps, one day I will make some one-shots to go with this story as an apology (:

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? Do you guys want more?
> 
> Please let me know if you guys liked it (: it will mean a lot to me.


End file.
